Ruby Saenzin
'Ruby Saenzin '("Roo-bee Say-en-zing") is a full-blood Twili and a royal advisor to the current sovereign of the Twilight Realm, Princess Midna. Ruby is married to her childhood friend and first love, Adron, and is mother to Tivon and Nali. Ruby is also Emma's first ever fan character. Character and appearance Ruby is forty one years old, but high amounts of anxiety and stress both self-induced and as a result from past events known collectively as the "Twilight Incident" (see: the events of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) have given Ruby more prominent 'laugh lines' and wrinkles under her eyes. Ruby's features are those seen commonly in twili; long amber hair, yellow pupil-less eyes on white sclera, and light grey skin with a collection of black markings and teal runes spread over her body, including the symmetrical short 'slash' markings under her eyes. Ruby has an appealing hourglass figure, granting femininely sought after birthing hips, despite being surprisingly short for her kind--just managing to reach 5' 10'' in height.'' Her dreams are filled with hopes for her own children, whom she coddles shamelessly despite all protests, and wishes that they marry and have families of their own before she dies. A soft-spoken, humble, and easily unnerved woman, selflessly dedicated to balancing both her duty to the Royal Family and her own family, both of which she is immensely passionate about. The responsibility of upholding an advisory role to the sovereign has been in Ruby's family for generations, with her children being what she would call her saving grace; her husband and the family they created providing her strength she otherwise (and obviously) did not have in regards to being able to recover from the aftermath of the Twilight Incident. History The sheltered and over-protected only child to Arronite, the previous royal advisor, and Marisa, a small-time fortune teller, Ruby was initially home-schooled by her parents in an effort to shape her behaviours and intelligence to be ideal for assuming her father's role in later life. As a consequence to this, Ruby's social skills as a child, beyond simulated diplomatic situations, became all the more lacking. Being born and brought up in a scenario which kept her under consistent pressure to impress her parents and keep up with their teachings affected her negatively; most notably, psychologically in the manifestation of nightmares later transcending into distressing day-time visions. This was not her parents' intention, however, and reluctantly they loosened their grip and sent Ruby, shortly after her ninth birthday, to be educated within the courts amongst children of other high officials. Amongst those children, Ruby met one son to a late Knight, cared for the latter's former personal servant; the son being Adron Saenzin. Adron perceived Ruby, and the task of getting Ruby to 'open up' beyond her shy exterior as a challenge; getting more than he bargined for when told after a few months about Ruby's nightmares. Disclosing these helped; the nightmares soon disappeared and Ruby and Adron became good friends shortly after--following this, Ruby's social skills and her own 'group' became stronger and more abundant. In their teenaged years, Adron had accepted training in swordsmanship and more offense styles of magic from Ruby's father (with Adron lacking a father figure himself to assist him) whilst, almost as part of some gender norm, Ruby has little to no experience with weaponry other than an exceptionally crafted longbow; a family heirloom. She can lace arrow heads with magic when need be. Otherwise, her magic is best controlled in short-range, quick fired yet weak bursts, rune-covered barriers and shields, and healing arts. The question of having a romantic relationship between Adron and Ruby became apparent, all the more pressed by their peers. Ruby was far less rehearsed in this sort of courting, and painfully shy about the topic alone; she is still easily flustered by such matters to this day. The decision to attempt having such a relationship in their youth, however, was agreed upon under the circumstance that their friendship would not be damaged--whether or not this would have been the case will remain unknown. Ruby accepted Adron's proposal, and at seventeen years old, she was engaged to marry him. The initial plan was to rush into marriage, but one of the first foreshadowings of the Twilight Incident placed everything on hold; the brutal deaths of Ruby's parents, amongst others, by an unknown perpetrator. It is believed that their deaths were caused by an uncontrolled ressurection of "Shadow Beasts" otherwise unseen, or otherwise long speculated to have been eradicated for a prolonged period of peace. With Arronite and Marisa's bodies being only just recognisable and recovered, wrapped in great banners, Ruby was evidently distraught and mourned for weeks; her marriage being put on hold. The Twilight Incident followed several months after; with Twilight Palace and its staff being subject to a seige staged by Zant and the Beasts he had control over. The importance Ruby's escape was placed by Adron's above his own; Ruby leading one group of handservants and their children to seek sanctuary in a Solist temple outside of the Palace's metropolitan area. Here Ruby met the young priestess, Valora, tending to the remains of her late father and, again, reluctantly, assumed the leading role of the group stationed in the temple--all the while speculating and then ultimately deciding that lack of contact could only mean her fiancé had killed himself protecting her. Again, hopelessness and greiving took its toll on her, now all the most heart-broken and stubborn in a self-consumed bout of refusing to accept his death. This created solitude and isolation from the rest of the refugee party demonstrated how poor her leadership skills were in such a mental state; once again resulting in nightmares and narrowly avoided hysteria. Ruby and her group of refugees were the last to return to the Twilight Palace, following Link's liberation of the Palace and his victory over Zant. It was only upon returning home, that she learnt of Adron's fate; one of those transformed into a cursed Shadow Beast (like those Link sees wandering the outdoor courts around the Palace) and was amongst the most restored once the Sols were returned to their rightful places. Beyond relieved, emotion overflowing yet again, Ruby finally took to the role of royal advisor, with her and Adron being wed soon after, their first child conceived also. Five years after the birth of Tivon, Nali followed. Trivia *Ruby is the oldest of Emma's characters, created nearly eight years ago. She is one character which has undergone the most drastic revamping and development. *Ruby was initially set to be paired romantically with Zant, (whose outfit heavily inspired her first sort, also,) only for the relationship to go sour following Zant's betrayal to the throne. Ruby's current design, however, shows she never had romantic interest in Zant, and still does not forgive him over the Twilight Incident; much in contrast to Adron. This is the most evident cause for conflict between the married couple. *Ruby's biggest fear is large bodies of water, mostly unseen in the Twilight Realm. *Having read widely, and spending much time creating stories for her own children when they were very young, Ruby is also a fantastic cook and believes a good broth or stew can solve most problems. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Emma